How To Get Away with Missing Class
by HoldTightAndPretendItIsAPlan
Summary: Miss Bustier tries to be a good teacher but somehow two of her students always seem to go missing during Akumaa attacks. A series of semi-related one-shots.


" _WOOOoooOOOooo!_ "

 _Blasted Akumaa Alert!_ Miss Bustier internally cursed. _Always interrupting class-_

"Wait! Where do the two of you think-?"

Too late, Marinette and Adrien had dashed out the door, no doubt trying to get out of there before an Akumaa attacked the class (again).

 _Well, it's not as though there is much time left before school is over anyway. I might as well end class early and dismiss everyone else._

" _WOOOoooOOOooo!_ "

 _Once more, this time with feeling._ The timing wasn't appropriate but, well, she had to get her kicks somewhere and for Calin Bustier that somewhere was in joking about the endless repetition of the school evacuations during nearby Akumaa attacks.

"Alright, now that we're at the evacuation point, would someone like to begin the sound off?"

"I will!" A cheerful Rose called out while waving her hand in the air.

"Go ahead Rose."

"One!" The perky girl called out with a smile.

"Two." Came the some-what monotoned voice of Juleka continuing the count.

"Three." Pipped up Mylene from next to Ivan.

On and on it went until, as they almost always did, the count off stopped two short of the class' total number of students.

"Does anyone have any idea where Marinette or Adrien are?" She asked her class, trying her best to fake being surprised that two of her students were missing. Unfortunately, her attempts to seem surprised were rather useless; especially since she didn't even need to check which two were missing; it was always the same students (although sometimes Alya managed to escape with them).

Her class, yet again, failed to have any idea where the two had disappeared to.

"Please stay here while I go inform Principal Damocles about our missing members." After the number of times this happened, she knew she could trust her students to keep each other in line. So, without further ado, she left her class to go track down her boss.

When she found him Caline didn't even have to say a word for him to know what was going on.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste are missing again?" He began, not even bothering to sound surprised.

She nodded. "The good news is that Alya wasn't able to escape this time; I think Nino is getting better at herding her to stay with the group."

"A shame none of your class has a talent for holding onto your most slippery students." He huffed. "One day the two of them will learn how important it is to stick around during a school evacuation."

" _WOOOoooOOOooo!_ "

Distantly Miss Bustier could hear the Akumaa Alarm ringing out over Paris.

 _At least it's not at the school… again._ She thought to herself, _My students miss enough class as it is!_

"Uh, Miss Bustier?" called out one of her students.

"Yes Marinette?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

They had just had a break why would she-

A twitch of the fingers, a glance at her purse, a shifting in her seat. All minuscule and forgettable but put together with Miss Dupain-Cheng's request…

 _Ah, it's that time of the month for Marinette it seems._

"Of course! Go right ahead."

"Thank you Miss Bustier!"

Before Marinette had even finished leaving the classroom another student was calling for the teacher's attention.

"Yes Adrien?"

"May I be excused as well? Nathalie just messaged me about an emergency photo-shoot."

It was all she could do not to sigh out loud. The poor boy's father really overworked him; this was hardly the first time Adrien had been called away for an 'emergency photo-shoot.' What made them emergencies Caline could not understand and the one time she asked for an explanation she got completely lost. Something about due dates for photos and outfits from shootings not working (why they couldn't just use another model who didn't attend school Caline could _not_ understand).

"Of course, good luck at your photo shoot Adrien."

When Marinette finally returned over an hour later looking completely worn out Caline made sure to sneak the girl a few pieces of chocolate.

Adrien's own early return mere moments after Marinette was a bit of a surprise but a welcome one (although she didn't even try understanding his explanation about the photographer 'just not _feeling_ it.' Art was not Caline's forte).

" _WOOOoooOOOooo!_ "

 _No! I'm on my lunch break and I'm going to enjoy it! Those students should have enough experience with these attacks by now to know how to take care of themselves._

And with that Caline Bustier stubbornly remained in the teacher break room for the duration of the Akumaa attack. Luckily for her, the attack ended right before her lunch break so she never had to worry about where her students may or may not have disappeared to (and she didn't have to explain to her boss that she abandoned her students for almost an hour just because she wanted to finish her lunch in peace at least once this month).

 _I swear to God-_

Deep breath in… and out.

"Did anyone see where Marinette ran off to?" She asked her class.

"Wait, Marinette is missing?"

 _I looked away for a second to write on the board Miss Cesaire; What is your excuse for not noticing the person sitting next to you disappeared?_

"Hey, my man Adrien is missing too!"

 _How the f-!_

As it turned out, absolutely no one in the class had any idea where two of their number had disappeared to. So when, several hours later, they reappeared in the middle of class with no explanation? The class silently elected to ignore the whole incident.

AN: I imagine that Mari and Adrien get away with missing so much school due to a combination of odd events, excuses and luck. By luck I mean that Ladybug's good luck is working to let her get away with it and Chat Noir's bad luck is working on the people around him to let _him_ get away with it. The combination of the two types of luck (a "we have good while you have bad" combo) guarantees that if they are in the same place at the same time and working toward the same goal they will get away with just about anything. Well, that's the theory for this series of semi-connected one-shots anyway.


End file.
